The instant invention relates generally to protective headgear and more specifically it relates to an illuminated motorcycle helmet with a built-in auxiliary lighting system which provides more visibility from all angles about the motorcycle for added safety.
There are available various conventional protective headgear which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.